onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 613
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = Chapter 687 (p. 2-19) | eyecatcher = Franky - One Piece Logo | rating = 8.8 | rank = 4 }} "The Secret Technique Blasts! Zoro's Strongest One-Sword Style!" is the 613th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Mocha is still running away with the candy, and the children are chasing her. Chopper, Nami, and Robin come to her and the children's aid. Then, G-5 and Sanji goes in their direction. At the bottom of the C building. Luffy barely manages to hold onto a small ledge and begins to climb out, carrying an unconscious Momonosuke up the chute. At the Biscuit Room, Zoro and Tashigi battle Monet, with Monet almost breaking Tashigi's shoulder with her snow powers, but Zoro comes in and vertically splits Monet in half with a powerful Ittoryu technique. Monet recovers shortly after and attempts to attack Zoro but is defeated by Tashigi. Long Summary Sanji assures the G-5 men that, while he will not hurt women, Zoro is an entirely different story, and that Tashigi and he will be fine as they continue to look for the children. This boosts the Marines' morale that they will get praised by Tashigi, Nami, and Robin if they accomplish their goal. Meanwhile, Zoro gets mad at Tashigi, claiming that she is getting in his way but Tashigi claims that, in addition to keep Monet from going after her subordinates, she is staying behind because Zoro will not cut a woman basing her assertion on their first duel back in Loguetown. Zoro denies it but claims since Tashigi wants to fight Monet, sits down and permits Tashigi to have the battle. Thinking she assumed Zoro's "weakness", Monet becomes conceited and attacks Tashigi with a barrage of snow attacks. She eventually manages to wound Tashigi with a bite to the shoulder. However, Tashigi endures it because she knows she will lose her arm if she pulls back. Just when Monet is about to finish her, Zoro cuts Monet on the cheek with Busoshoku Haki causing her to let go of Tashigi. He chides Tashigi for being too slow as he approaches Monet menacingly. Admitting that there are things he would rather not cut, he then asks if she has ever met a wild animal that promises not to bite. Monet realizes he actually is going to attack her, but is paralyzed with fear because of this. Zoro cuts her in half but does not use Haki, thus she survives thanks to her Logia intangibility. He then asks if the two women are satisfied. However, Monet is still too terrified to pull herself back together properly. One half of Monet's body manages to get up and attempts to stab Zoro in the back. Tashigi then intervenes and finishes her off, finally defeating the snow harpy. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *While Zoro was talking about Kuina to Tashigi during the Loguetown flashback, they were not clashing their swords like in the manga. *When Monet is cut, her left side falls to the left and her right side falls to the right, having been cut vertically. However there is a moment in which Monet's right side is falling to the left. In addition to this, when Monet is on the ground, her legs are together even after Zoro's sword has cut her completely in half. *Zoro is standing in front of Monet after cutting her in half instead of behind her like in the manga. *The anime adds the following scenes: **Monet asking how Smoker is and Tashigi telling her that he will not be beaten. **While fleeing from the gas, Usopp ends up in a room filled with animals contained in jars. **Brook and Kin'emon finding another group of kidnapped children. **Luffy climbing out of the garbage dump. **Tashigi collapsing after Monet's defeat. *There is an animation mistake: After Zoro cut Monet in half, Tashigi stand up in her feet and in her left hip, appeared her sword but before that moment, she lost her weapon. *When Monet is biting Tashigi's shoulder, her bottom teeth are squared instead of being spiky like the upper ones. Site Navigation